As network address space becomes closer to exhaustion, new network protocols and address dissemination techniques are being implemented. For example, IPv6 devices are becoming increasingly more deployed as IPv4 network space is rapidly diminishing. A given termination system, such as a cable modem termination system, can connect thousands of devices to a multi-system operator (MSO) network, with each such device requiring a network address and a portion of network bandwidth. Thus, in order to substantially minimize the size of routing updates and to mitigate the impact on processing and memory resources, aggregate routing techniques can be implemented to handle routing of data to the devices on the network.